1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus having a reduced bezel size and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a flat panel display apparatus has a display device disposed between first and second substrates opposing each other. A liquid crystal display apparatus or an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a type of flat panel display apparatus.
The first substrate of the typical flat panel display apparatus has a greater area than that of the second substrate. This is because wiring for transferring an electrical signal to be applied to a display device is disposed on a part of the first substrate corresponding to an outer side of the second substrate, and a pad unit disposed on an end portion of the wiring is also disposed on the part of the first substrate corresponding to the outer side of the second substrate.
Therefore, according to the typical flat panel display apparatus, an area of a peripheral region at an outer side of a region where display devices are arranged, i.e., a display region, is increased. Thus, an area of a dead space where an image is not displayed is undesirably large, as well as the size of a bezel arranged on the dead space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.